


Unmistakable

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Bratting, F/M, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Niji had watched Aspen argue for long the fuck enough with those handlers of hers. The sooner she sat down, the sooner he could secretly drink away having to see her on his brother’s arm.Niji came up behind her, fast enough that she didn’t notice, and grasped his hand around her throat from behind - just beneath her chin, in case anyone was watching.“You’ll sit your disobedient ass down now or I’ll make it so you can’t sit properly for a week.”
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Unmistakable

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 2 [NSFW] - Discovering Kinks**

Niji had kept his voice low, but there was a brief worry that he’d been overheard - not that he cared what they’d think. Mayor Cobra could stuff it, as could that overwrought daughter of his, but if word got back to father…

Aspen, face still against his hand, had gone rigid. Had it been any other woman, Niji would’ve braced himself for a slap across the face. His high society status notwithstanding, outrage was the default response from  _ most _ dames. How dare he speak to them in such a way...and then came the apologies, terrified and desperate, once they saw who he was. Aspen, though - Niji had been watching, testing, and gauging her reactions to the comments he made left and right.

He had a good feeling about this - even if the crowded holiday ball was a less-than-ideal locale to confirm his suspicions. A quick dart of his eyes to the surrounding tables told him that his comment had been  _ just _ quiet enough to remain unheard by everyone except Aspen. Deputy Commissioner Garp had already dived into the food, shouting at his companions in what Niji imagined he thought was an “inside” voice. Unmistakable in his flamboyantly feather coat, Doflamingo stood nearby - foot up on a table - regaling everyone around him with a story Niji was sure would be  _ distasteful _ . He was almost sorry to be missing it.

Without a word, Aspen broke away from him, slipping past his hand as she held her head up, her long black hair pinned and tucked into an elegant updo that didn’t suit her in the slightest. Too prim for a wild little thing like her. She walked straight past her handlers - who stood, baffled, not having heard Niji whispered command - and took her seat at the high table before all the guests. Where she belonged.

Niji’s lip curled.  _ Where she belonged _ \- at the right hand of his brother. That was what everyone wanted; it was an even power balance. There was Big Mom and the other Charlottes, the Doflamingo family, Croc’s ever-growing mob, Kaido and his beasts...the Vinsmokes could have the Frostbane girl, as far as the others were concerned. Leaving her fate to any of the other underworld factions would tip the scales in a way that none of them liked. And, of course, Ichiji was the eldest son.

None of that mattered to Niji. He had felt the heat in her skin in those few seconds before she’d walked away, and the way her breath had caught in her throat. Those visceral reactions couldn’t be faked, not in so small a window of time. Not from her. And Niji knew her now, more than Ichiji could or would. He’d felt her warmth, her wet heat, her slender neck squeezed tightly beneath his fingers. Even now, the dainty jewelry heiress was likely still leaking everything he’d left inside of her less than an hour earlier - into the fabric of that long gown, onto the chair beside Ichiji.

Her reactions, though. Niji could not look past her reactions, even as he took his seat near Yonji, who was unabashedly ogling several daughters of the Charlotte family, dressed in glittering gowns and silks. Hot broads, yeah. But Niji kept stealing glances at Aspen where she sat, spotting the red in her face when she caught him staring.

The brat wanted orders. As he had suspected. Niji couldn’t wait to give her more.


End file.
